dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Aaron
Aaron is a supporting character from The Prince of Egypt. Personality Aaron, born and raised a slave, did not have the luxuries that Moses had in his adolescence. As a result, he became hardened and pessimistic. Aaron is self-reliant and hardworking, but sometimes his caution can be perceived as cowardice. Above all, Aaron loves his sister, Miriam, and will do whatever it takes to protect her, even if it means hiding the truth of his brother's origins. As the film continues, Aaron begins to have more faith in Moses. After the miracles he witnesses as well as the strength of his brother, Aaron learns to trust in God and truly believe. Role in Film Aaron is the younger brother of Miriam and the older brother of Moses by three years. At the start of the film, Aaron is seen with his mother, Yocheved, and his sister bringing Moses to the water in the hopes that he will be saved from the massacre of the Hebrew children. Aaron is not seen again until he is a young adult. After Moses escapes the palace to follow Tzipporah, he finds Aaron and Miriam drawing water from a well. Unaware that they are his siblings, Moses ignores them until Miriam, believing that Moses has come for them, tells him that he is their brother. Aaron tries to keep Miriam from speaking to Moses, in fear that he will not believe them, but Miriam insists that Moses must know the truth. Aaron insists to Moses that Miriam is unwell and she "knows not to whom she speaks". After several attempts by Miriam of convincing him, Moses threatens that she will pay for her insolence. Aaron falls at Moses's feet, begging for forgiveness. He tries once more to drag her away, but Miriam resists, telling Moses that he is the Deliverer of the Hebrews. Moses grabs her wrist and flings her to the ground, telling her that she will regret "this night". Miriam begins to sing their mother's lullaby as Aaron faces resignedly into a post. Moses remembers the song and runs away in shock. After Moses returns to Egypt to liberate the Hebrews, he fails to receive Pharaoh's permission to take them to the Promised Land. Instead, Pharaoh doubles their workload. As Moses leaves the palace, a Hebrew man throws a handful of mud at him, knocking him off of his camel. Aaron sees Moses, now fearless of speaking back, and asks him how he likes it when he is struck to the ground. He accuses him of never caring about slaves until he realized he was one of them. Although Moses agrees with him and apologizes for making their lives more difficult, Aaron is reluctant to believe him and states that his lack of "wanting to see" doesn't change years of suffering that he and the Hebrews have endured. Miriam approaches and angrily tells Aaron that he "shames himself". Aaron remains indignant as she goes to comfort their younger brother. Gallery MiriamTzipporahAaron.jpg|Miriam, Tzipporah, and Aaron discovering the Nile turned to blood Trivia Category:The Prince of Egypt characters Category:Characters Category:Orphans Category:Humans Category:Males Category:The Prince of Egypt Category:Biblical characters